


Starry Night

by Werewolfbeans



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Multi, commission, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: You're feeling rather discouraged and upset after a long day, so, in an attempt to cheer you up, some familiar faces decide to take you out on a midnight date.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, sfw-imagines. This was a commission, written in April 2017. Since it's old, there's obviously some weird wording, tone, and overall flow. I'm aware of this, and I ask that you not criticize this work simply because I'm aware of how it reads, and I would much rather you critique my more recent work.

You were feeling like complete, and utter shit. Your day had been horrible from the get-go; from your alarm clock dying, your bus leaving you behind, and at school? You found out you were flunking three out of your seven classes. With your mental cocktail of depression, anxiety, and god only knows what else, you were at an all time low. You just wanted to crawl into a rock, curl up, and waste away into dust. At least then you couldn’t fuck anything else up. 

As you considered the events of your day, you decided you really, **really** did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. So, making your way carefully through Troll Market, you found a space rarely used by anyone, and you sat. And hid. And waited- waited for this awful mood to pass. You really did not want to cry in public- but you also didn’t want to go home and face the music. And honestly? Crying in public is better than dealing with your parents- so you jammed yourself into a corner, hot tears already starting to show up.

In the middle of your little self-hate session, you failed to notice the very loud sounds of footsteps approaching. You finally looked up at the sound (and feel) of something sniffing you- and came face to face with one of your best friends- and kinda-sorta boyfriend- Arrrgh. You stared at him for a few seconds, before placing a hand on his face, and politely, but firmly, pushed him back. “Personal space, Arrrgg,” you tell him, moving so you’re standing up.

“Why are you down here, anyways?” You ask him, brushing yourself off. Troll Market may be nice, but it’s still dirty as all hell on the floor. And everywhere else, really, but that’s not important right now.

“NotEnrique say he saw you come down. Wondering why you didn’t come to library.” Arrrgh said, moving aside to let Draal, who was also your sort-of-boyfriend-but-not, see you. “Was worried something happened.”

“Of course, if something _did_ happen,” Draal started, cracking his knuckles menacingly. “I’m fairly certain we could take care of it.”

“Ladies, ladies, please,” you start, feeling a smile creep up for the first time today. “I’m fine- really. I just… had a rough day, is all, and needed some alone time.” You tell them, crossing your feet and rubbing your neck. Ugh, you wish you weren’t as nervous as you felt. These are your best friends- why do you feel like they’re about to laugh at you, or worse, _pity_ you?

“You could be alone with _us_ , you know,” Draal said, leaning against a nearby pillar. “We’re perfectly fine with being alone, you know. Wait, let me guess- you finally realized Arrrgh needs to take his annual bath, and-”

Unfortunately, Draal will never get to finish his sentence, because a gut-punch fucking killed it. Arrrgh, after making sure Draal was done (for once), turned back to you- his gaze was soft, and you could practically puke at how pitiful he can look.

“Is not like you to stay away- what happened? Did you get hurt?” He asked, coming over just to make sure, y’know, you weren’t actually hurt- physically, at least.

“No- I promise, guys, I’m fine. Really- it was just a rough day, and I need to wind down- okay?” You sounded desperate, and you knew it. You hate talking about your feelings; you would rather eat glass than talk about how you truly felt. And the worst thing is, you could tell even Draal sensed how bad you felt now. Great. The troll with the empathy of a rock now pities you. You wonder how painful glass eating is, briefly, because you were seriously considering it at the moment.

“Listen, uh, you know- we should probably head back to the library.” Draal said, standing up again. “It’s probably better than staying out here, and more comfortable too. Blinky won’t mind if we use his library as a therapy room, right?”

You’re pretty sure Draal got his answer from the glare Arrrgh gave. You’re also pretty sure he got his answer from _your_ glare as well.

“Is not a therapy session,” Arrrgh said, gesturing for you to start following both of them. “You don’t have to talk, if really don’t want to.” He said quietly, turning to you. “Is alright if we just sit around,”

“Ugh- all you ever do is sit around. Get up and move once in a while,” Draal scoffed, starting to head to the library.

The trouble is, you REALLY didn’t want to go to the library. Blinky- and by proxy, Jim- would be there. And you KNEW they’d push it- and then you’d cry, and Draal would break a table while Arrrgh tries to not smack everyone in the room. You were considering how fast trolls can be, before you came up with an idea they both would like.

“Actually,” you started, looking back up at them. “Can we, uh, go outside? It’s like- what, ten? Eleven? The sun’s down, and I think some fresh air would uh...do us some good.” You said, rubbing your arm. Yeesh, you sound like some high school jock who’s trying to get into his date’s pants. Except, your date is actually two people, who could easily crush you if you pushed something onto them. Also, you hate sports. That’s a pretty big factor too.

Draal and Arrrgh both looked at each other- and, at Draal’s disinterested shrug, Arrrgh turned back to you. “Sounds like a date,” He said, grinning a little. God, you hate how smug they can be. Especially Arrrgh- who’s the LAST person you expect to be like that.

Ignoring the grin, and the snort Draal made, you roll your eyes, and start to head back to the entrance-exit. Alright, you’re going outside. Good. You can feel another panic attack slowly coming up, and you don’t want to be trapped in a crowded place when it happens. Last time that happened, Draal and Arrrgh had to be escorted out- not because they went on a rampage, but because _Draal_ went on a rampage while Arrrgh tried to help you, and stop him.

You don’t wanna think about that night too much.

Before you knew it, you were outside, underneath the overpass. You loved this place, sometimes- it had such a nice charm to it. That, and you’ve come to think of it as a second home now. Too bad this wasn’t exactly an ideal place for stargazing- so, onward you went.

When you three eventually reached the park- the wooded part of it, of course- you were startled by Arrrgh grabbing you. You almost yelled at him, until he flopped back- with you on top. Right. He always was the cuddle-bug of the group. Draal sat down beside you two, and you settled down, watching the stars.

“You know,” Draal said, ‘inspecting’ an imaginary bug on his hand. He never was good with emotional confrontations, after all. “You _could_ let us know what’s gotten you so riled up. We’re here for a reason.”

You sighed- knowing full well that he was right. You COULD talk to them- after all, that’s one of the core foundations for relationships. So why was it so hard?

“Look...I appreciate it. I really do!” You said, rolling onto your stomach to look at him. “I just… it’s hard to talk about, I guess. I don’t want you guys to think differently of me, alright?”

Draal and Arrrgh looked at each other- and, despite how dark it was- you knew they looked worried. You were always a fickle one- being emotionally distant and eager to please was a dangerous cocktail.

“Won’t think differently,” Arrrgh said, sitting up carefully- as to not throw you off balance. “Besides, will have to talk about it sooner or later.”

God you hate it when he gets that tone of voice. You moved off of his lap, sitting between the two trolls, setting your head on your knees. Technically, your arms- but who cares about technicalities?

“Look- I just. I had a bad day, alright? My teachers hate me, and I can’t make up any missing work, and just- ugh. I hate school. Did I ever mention that? Cause I really hate school.”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned it _multiple_ times, dear.” Draal said, patting your back gently. For a troll, anyways- you knew you’d wake up with a bruise tomorrow. “But, who doesn’t? School’s never benefited anyone, right?”

“Don’t tell Blinky,” Arrrgh mentioned, smiling a little. “Would have a fit.”

You snorted at the thought of that. While you wanted to agree with Draal- you went to school for a reason. You just wish it wasn’t as hard, okay? No one told you college would be hell on earth. You want a refund, dammit.

“ _You_ may think school isn’t necessary, but I promise- it is.” You remind him, giving him a sly grin. “Besides, we all can’t be brutes who punch their way through life.”

“Keep talking, and I’ll punch you back to Trollmarket.” “Ladies, ladies,” Arrrgh interrupted, holding his hands up. “Enough damage as is. Not like tiny flesh baby can handle a punch-”

“I can HEAR you two, you know!” You said, smacking Arrrgh as he laughed. You couldn’t help but snicker as well, forgetting momentarily about why you were so upset in the first place.

“Oh come on- that isn’t even a _tap_.” Draal interjected, lightly ‘smacking’ your shoulder. “You and I need to get into the ring- so I can show you how to _really_ fight. Against humans, at least- you’re so tiny, I think a troll could just sit on you.”

“Haha, you guys are so helpful. No really, I’m practically overflowing with gratitude.” You tell them, in a dead voice. You like to think you’ve mastered the whole ‘no emotion’ thing. Mostly.

“No fighting.” Arrrgh said, putting a hand over yours. You knew there was no real reason- he was affectionate, after all. Surprise hand holding was very common. “Would probably crush you anyways.” He mentioned, looking at Draal.

Which earned him a smack upside the head.

“As if a human could best ME in combat, you overgrown moss-ball.”

You and Arrrgh looked at each other, before looking at Draal. “Jim did.” You both said, at the same time- causing Draal to stutter a bit, before huffing, and ignoring you both.

Y’know, like a baby.

Once you two stopped snickering at his childishness, it fell quiet. You know, you could really get used to this. Spending quiet(ish) nights with these two- as hair-pulling as it is- was a nice thought. Maybe it wasn’t the end of the world if you didn’t pass this year. There’s always next year- and you know Draal and Arrrgh were there if you fell.

During your little self-monologue, you almost didn’t notice you leaning against Draal. Almost. It’s hard to ignore rock against your bare skin, anyways. You tried to ignore how cold trolls are, and closed your eyes, taking the moment in. Draal seemed to enjoy your little ‘moment’- if the faint purring was any indication. Of course, Arrrgh picked right up on it, and scooted closer- much to Draal’s dismay- and started purring as well.

As you sat there, sandwiched between two giant trolls, you couldn’t help but feel happier than you had in a couple weeks. With Arrrgh’s earthquake-like purring, and Draal trying to not-so-subtly touch your hand, you felt at peace. Which was a real fuckin’ shocker- considering how just an hour ago, you were ready to commit yourself to an institution. Life’s kinda funny like that, isn’t it?

“You know,” Draal said, breaking the silence. You could only hope he wouldn’t say what you thought he would say. “It’s pretty private up here, so, no one would really /notice/ if we-”

“Finish that thought, and I go home.” You warn him, feeling another smile creep up. He may be crude as all hell, but you appreciate it. Besides, you had someone to back you up- right?

“Doesn’t sound too fun,” Arrrgh said, leaning back on his hands. “Too many bugs. Who knows where they may end up-”

“ALRIGHT I think that’s enough of everything,” You say, laughing a little. “You two are more vulgar than my brother, Jesus Christ- don’t you think before you speak?”

“Thinking is for educated pansies, didn’t you know that?”

You were going to kick Draal’s ass one day, you swore to yourself. That day would have to wait, though- you just brushed him off with an eye roll, settling back down. You can yell at him later, when you were done enjoying the moment.


End file.
